Whole New Year
by EllieNashROOLZ
Summary: It's A Whole New Year At Degrassi Community School
1. First Half Day Of School

The First Half Day Of School  
  
It's a whole new year at Degrassi Community School. JT Yorke, Emma Nelson, Manny Santos, Toby Isaacs, Sean Cameron, Chris Sharpe, and Liberty Van Zandt are all now 10th graders while Spinner Mason, Ellie Nash, Paige Michalchuck, Hazel Aden, Marco Del Rossi, Jimmy Brooks, Ashley Kerwin, Craig Manning, and Terri McGregor are now 11th graders. Everybody is so excited to be back to school except one person, Marco. He's been sadden for the past month ever since his boyfriend Dylan Michalchuk went off to his freshman year of college in Rochester, New York. Everybody is talking.....  
  
Paige: Alright this year of grade 11 then next year is grade 12, then we are officialy down with high school, then off to college!, finally we can see college boys!  
  
Spinner: Hey!, you know Paige, im still your boyfriend, if we can make it through grade 10 together, i know we can make it through grade 11 and 12 together, right honeybee?  
  
Paige: Correct, hun.  
  
Spinner: i knew it.  
  
Marco is thinking to himself, Paige and Spinner are so happy together I know they can make it through this year, will I ever make it through?, I totally couldn't, not having my boyfriend around totally sucks yet again he's in another country!, this year is totally gonna suck for me!, but hey I guess I can make it through right? then Ellie approachs Marco....  
  
Ellie: Hey Marco, is everything alright? you don't seem to happy for a new start in grade 11  
  
Marco: No, everything is fine, thanks for asking.....  
  
What was I thinking?, me Marco is totally not fine, i miss Dylan way to much.  
  
Last year in grade 9, JT and Liberty started to go out, but during the summer JT randomly broke up with Liberty, the two never spoke sense, till now...  
  
JT: Hey Liberty  
  
Liberty walks away.  
  
JT: LIBERTY!! Come on!, I need to speak to you.  
  
Liberty: What do you want JT?  
  
JT: I want to apologize.  
  
Liberty: Apologize for what?  
  
JT: For brakeing up with you, im really sorry, we dated for 6 months, then it all stop, we stop speaking, stop hanging out, I couldnt take it anymore, so I made a choice.  
  
Liberty: The choice to brake up with me.  
  
JT: Yeah, im really sorry Liberty, I am, if we stilled spoke, hanged out, I would of never broken up with you.  
  
Liberty: Is that true?  
  
JT: Yeah, and it's a whole new year, at grade 10, a fresh start.  
  
Liberty: Yeah, I guess, a whole fresh year.  
  
JT and Liberty walk into school smiling at each other.  
  
The First Half Day Of School Is Over Already............ 


	2. The New Kid

The New Kid  
  
One week of school went by already, Marco, still sadden about his beloved boyfriend being in college, he really couldnt take it no more, so he was thinking to himself, :next time Dylan calls, he has to brake the bad news to Dylan, that Marco wants to brake up with him, that he can't take it no more without him being here, it just couldnt last:. Marco is on the way to his Media Immersion class. He sits down, then he realizes that the new kid has just walked in, his name is Jacob Smith. He has to sit next to Marco.......  
  
Jacob: Hey, Im Jacob.  
  
Marco: Hello, Im Marco.  
  
Jacob: Nice to meet you.  
  
Marco: Yeah, nice to meet you to.  
  
All of sudden Marco, started to gaze at Jacob, liking his crystal blue eyes that reminded him of Dylan. Marco thought to himself, :Oh no, this cant be, im falling for a straight guy, I need to stop it, but I cant help it, his eyes are so beautiful, he smells so good, and his face is just adorable!:  
  
Jacob: So Marco, how have you been?  
  
Marco thinking in his head :Should I tell him I miss my boyfriend, then he would find out im gay, but that's me so I mine as well:  
  
Marco: Oh nothing, just been missing my boyfriend, Dylan.  
  
Jacob: Oh, so your gay?  
  
Marco: Yeah, sorry.  
  
Jacob: Oh, Don't be, gay is perfectly normal to me.  
  
Marco thinking to himself :Oh my god, he didnt flip out like spinner, maybe Jacob is gonna be like my best friend this year, beside Ellie Nash, I like him, oh my god, I have a crush on the new kid:  
  
Marco: So you wont hate me, or bash me, cause im gay?  
  
Jacob: Nope, to tell you the truth, im gay too, I had a boyfriend before i moved here from Flordia, it was tough for me, brakeing up with my true love, then comming to a new school, telling people im gay, I thought I couldnt go through it, but now I think im gonna have an awesome year.  
  
Marco saying this in his head :WHAT!! the new kid is gay!, I couldnt believe it!, I so totally like him, i like him alot!!, but what about Dylan, what if he finds out.... 


	3. The Brake Up Day

The Break Up Day  
  
Dear this journal of mine:  
  
It's been officially 3 days since Jacob ask me out, I told him, I don't know and that im still dating Dylan. Jacob totally understood and agreed not to ask me out until me and Dylasn are officially over. But the very next day, I lied, I went up to Jacob and told him me and Dylan broke up, then I asked him out, he said yes. I was so happy, so it's been 2 days since we been going out, those 2 days have been amazing. But I still don't have the guts to brake up with Dylan. He was my first true love. Im sitting here cheating on Dylan, while he is in college loving me back, or is that so? What if Dylan found a new boyfriend and he didn't want to hurt me so he kept it a serect. Oh my god, I can't stop thinking about it. So next time Dylan calls me, I will have the courage to brake up with him, but Dylan hasnt called me in 2 weeks, I guess I have to get his dorm number from Paige. Well gotta go !Chow!  
  
........I Love Jacob.........  
  
-Marco-  
  
Paige and Spinner have been fighting the first week and half of school because of the college boy comment that Paige said.  
  
Paige: Spin, You need to get over it, It was a joke!  
  
Spinner: Yeah a joke to you, but to me it was serious.  
  
Paige: You know what Spin, we been together for 1 year, what makes you think we will be together for 2 more years?  
  
Spinner: Because we LOVE each other.  
  
Paige: Wrong!, were through! Bye!  
  
Spinner was standing in the hallway shocked and heart broken, he couldn't believe what just happened. A 1 year relationship about to go on 2 years, down the drain quick like that, Craig approachs Spinner......  
  
Craig: Hey Spin, what's wrong?  
  
Spinner: Me and Paige just broke up.  
  
Craig: Harsh, im sorry man, Bad way to start off grade 11.  
  
Spinner: Yeah, whatever. 


	4. Dylan Visits

Dylan Visits  
  
Dear this journal of mine:  
  
It's been 2 amazing weeks with Jacob, couldn't be better. Im so happy I found someone new that makes me laugh, smile, and have feelings that I never felt before. I love him. Well I feel sorry for Spinner for him and Paige breaking up!, im sorry but I cant blame her I can't wait to see all the cute college boys! but anyways Spinner and Paige were doing so good, but hey it's life, it's reality, it happens. That got me thinking what if me and Jacob brake up? Nah...., gotta go !Chow!  
  
...........I love Jacob...........  
  
-Marco-  
  
Marco and Jacob are walking to school. There just talking, mumbling things back and forth. Then all of a sudden it happened, unsuspected, Dylan was on the steps of Degrassi Community School. Guess what, he doesn't know about Jacob, and Jacob doesn't know about Dylan, that I never broke up with him, then I just stop.......  
  
Jacob: Marco? Marco? are you alright?  
  
Marco: uhhhhh  
  
What was I going to say?  
  
Marco: Im fine Jacob, Hey how about I meet you inside  
  
Jacob: alright bye, I'll miss you, I love you.....  
  
Awww he said he i love you and he was gonna miss me, that's so sweet, Wait!, snap back to reality. I started to walk closer to the school, then all of a sudden...  
  
Dylan: Marco!!! Hey Marco over here!!  
  
I tried to act surprised.  
  
Marco: Oh my god, Dylan, hey I missed you!  
  
Dylan: I missed you too.  
  
Then it happened we hugged and kissed, I was falling in love all over again, but I can't.....  
  
Marco: Hey Dylan, I gotta tell you something.  
  
Dylan: Yeah I gotta tell you something too.  
  
Marco: You first.  
  
Dylan: Alright, This college life is great, our relationship was great, till now....  
  
I know what he was gonna say..........  
  
Marco: What?  
  
Dylan: I can't go on, we gotta brake up, me being so far away isn't making the relationship better.  
  
Marco: Yeah I know, I was about to say the same.  
  
Dylan: You were, im glad we both feel the same way.  
  
Marco: Yeah me too.  
  
But I was really hart broken, I got 2 years of high school, then college life, so i wont see Dylan more 2 more years, but I gotta live through it....  
  
Dylan: Well hey I gotta go, see you whenever  
  
We hugged and did a lil goodbye kiss, as I seen him leave in his car I waved goodbye for the last time. I walked into school heart broken and teary..... 


	5. Sorry

Sorry  
  
Paige and Spinner's brake up was odd, Paige just left Spinner there. One day in school Paige wants to talk to Spinner, about there brake up. She finds Spinner hanging out with Craig. Paige walks up to Spinner.....  
  
Paige: Hey Spin, can I talk to you really quick?  
  
Spinner: What do you want?  
  
Paige: Please just let me talk to you.  
  
Spinner: Fine.  
  
Paige and Spinner start to walk down the hallway, and begin to talk...  
  
Spinner: Why do you wanna talk to me?  
  
Paige: Im so sorry Spin.  
  
Spinner: Sorry fo what?  
  
Paige: Brakeing up with you, I was just really angry, and I couldnt think of anything to say, and what I said just came out of my mouth without me thinking.  
  
Spinner: Alright.  
  
Paige: See you make jokes all the time, I never get angry at you, but this one time I make a joke, you keep it in your head, then you explode on me for it.  
  
Spinner: Yeah, but it was a guy joke, it made me feel like you want to leave me for college boys.  
  
Paige: Well I never it like that, im so sorry Spin  
  
Spinner: It's alright, apology accepted  
  
Paige: Thanks.  
  
Paige and Spinner hug, but will they ever be a couple again?  
  
Last year in saturday denetion Ellie Nash meet Sean Cameron for the first time. She only wanted to meet him for her Co-Op Job project. But Sean found out about but Ellie gave Sean the tape that she was gonna use. Sean trusted Ellie ever since, and he is fallin for Ellie. Also Ellie also into Sean. When will these two become a couple? 


	6. Hooking Up

Hooking Up  
  
Ellie is at her locker, getting her books. Sean is walking down the hallway and spots Ellie at her locker, he approachs her.  
  
Sean: Hey Ellie.  
  
Ellie: Hey Sean.  
  
Sean: So, how it going?  
  
Ellie: Good, and you?  
  
Sean: Good, I guess. How was your summer?  
  
Ellie: It was pretty cool, I did some projects for my work, got to see my dad before he left again, and my mom went into rehab for drinking, but of course, she's still a drunk. How about your summer?  
  
Sean: Suck, as usal.  
  
Ellie: Why is that?  
  
Sean: Well my brother, Tracker, kept bringing home different girls each night, being drunk, Jay had to go into juvinelle hall for 2 years, and most of all, I couldn't get my mind of this oh so beautiful girl.  
  
Ellie: Oh, so who's your new crush?  
  
Sean: Someone who is really trustful, never let things get in the way, and recorded me last year during denetion.  
  
Ellie just stopped and looked at Sean.  
  
Ellie: Are you serious?  
  
Sean: Yes, I am, why wouldn't I be?  
  
Ellie: I don't know, no one really liked me before.  
  
Sean: Oh, but hey, wanna give it a try? Me and you going out? how about it?  
  
Ellie: Yes, but I haven't been in a real relationship before, dating Marco wasn't really a relationship for me, I thought it was, but hey he's gay and it was never meant to be for me and him.  
  
Sean: Well don't worry, I won't turn on you and say "I'm gay", this will be your first true relationship, and it will be the best, I promise you. Can I see your hand?  
  
Ellie puts up her hand, and Sean holds it, Sean and Ellie are now walking down the hallway, as a couple, for the first time. Mean while in Media Immersion class, Spinner is dazing at Paige. For Media Immersion there is a project, they have to choose partners, Spinner approachs Paige.  
  
Spinner: Hey Paige, wanna be my partner?  
  
Paige looks at Hazel.  
  
Hazel: Hey it's okay, I'll work with Jimmy.  
  
Paige: Sure Spin, I'll work with you.  
  
Spinner: Sweet, so what topic do you wanna do for our slideshow?  
  
Paige: Fashion!  
  
Spinner: Sure  
  
Paige: Wait, Are you serious?  
  
Spinner: Yeah, I have no problem with it.  
  
Paige: Nice, So how's it going?  
  
Spinner: Fine just fine and you?  
  
Paige: Good, I have a new boyfriend named Zach, hes in 12th grade, so do you have a girlfriend yet?  
  
Spinner just stop what he was doing and looked at Paige.  
  
Spinner: Uhh no I don't, I haven't goten over my last girlfriend.  
  
Paige looks at Spinner.  
  
Paige: Oh  
  
Spinner wanted Paige back, but now Paige has a boyfriend and Spinner is lonely, will Spinner get the chance to steal Paige back? 


	7. Meeting Zach

Meeting Zach  
  
The next day at school Spinner was thinking to himself how Paige already has a boyfriend. As he was walking down the hallway he noticed Paige in the library with a guy, maybe it was Zach, Spinner went to find out, as he approaches Paige.  
  
Spinner: Hey Paige.  
  
Paige: Oh hey Spin.  
  
Spinner: So who's your friend here?  
  
Paige: Well my friend here, is my boyfriend Zach, remember I told you about him yesterday?  
  
Spinner: Yeah, I remember, how could I forget, he has the best girl in his hands right now.  
  
Zach: I know I do, and she will always be mine, no one and I mean no one can take her from me, never.  
  
Spinner looked at Zach, thinking that Zach is some crazy lunatic that doesn't know what he is talking about.  
  
Spinner: Yeah, no one can huh?, ha will see about that.  
  
Spinner leaves the library, and Paige looks at him while he leaves.  
  
Zach: There's no way that loser can take you away from me, no chance. If he ever did you wouldn't like him right? c'mon now he's ugly!  
  
Paige: Zach, shut. That was my ex-boyfriend, we dated for a year and we recenlty broke up 3 weeks ago.  
  
Zach: Well, were gonna stay together longer, that loser doesn't know how to treat lady's, that's probably why he doesn't have you now.  
  
Paige: What is your damage Zach? He does know how to treat a lady, and Spinner is not a loser!, why are you saying those things if you don't even know him? Afraid he is gonna steal me from you?  
  
Zach: Excuse me? You know what never mind, You can have Spinner back, I'm out.  
  
Zach walks out of the library, leaving Paige there. But Spinner never really left the library he went behind a book shelf and heard everything, will Spinner come out and comfort his ex girlfriend? Meanwhile...... Liberty and JT were paired up for a english assignment, there talking.  
  
JT: So Liberty, what book do you wanna read for our assignment?  
  
Liberty: Hmm, How about "Help Me Find Me" ??  
  
JT: Um sounds interesting, Let's do it.  
  
JT smiles at Liberty while she smiles back at him.  
  
Liberty: So JT do you think we will ever be a couple again?  
  
JT: Uhh I don't know exactly.  
  
Liberty: Oh, so was I a try me sample?  
  
JT: No!, Liberty you weren't I don't do that to girls, why would you think that?  
  
Liberty: Because i'm Liberty Van Zandt, the girl that no guy will never like.  
  
JT: Don't say that guys like you, im a guy and I liked you.  
  
Liberty: Do you still like me now?  
  
JT: Well... no.  
  
Liberty: Oh.  
  
JT: Not no in a bad way, but no in the way that I might like you again some other time.  
  
Liberty starts thinking how she is gonna lose her feelings towards JT for good. 


	8. Dates For The Dance

Dates For The Dance  
  
There's a dance at Degrassi Community School called "Amazing Glitter" and you all know what that means DATES. Some already have dates such as Hazel and Jimmy, Ellie and Sean, Toby and Kendra, Craig and Manny, last but not least Marco and Jacob. Do you think Spinner is gonna ask Paige or maybe JT will ask Liberty. Spinner approachs Paige at her locker.  
  
Spinner: Hey Paige about the "Amazing Glitter" dance?  
  
Paige: Not my title, Heather Sinclair named it, I don't even know how she got on that commitee.  
  
Spinner: Right, but I was wondering, do you have a date for it yet?  
  
Paige: Nope.  
  
Spinner: So, would you like to go with me?  
  
Paige: Hmm sounds good, yes i'll go with you.  
  
Spinner: Alright thanks. Wanna walk with me to Media Immersion?  
  
Paige: Sure.  
  
Spinner and Paige both walk to Media Immersion class together with smiles on both there faces, as there walk they pass Ellie and Ashley who are talking.  
  
Ashley: So you going to the dance with Sean?  
  
Ellie: Maybe, that's if he want's to go, so do you have a date yet?  
  
Ashley: Nope, no one is available.  
  
Ellie: Let's see, Jimmy..  
  
Ashley: With Hazel  
  
Ellie: Spinner..  
  
Ashley: By the looks, with Paige.  
  
Ellie: Uhhh Craig...  
  
Ashley: I don't even wanna hear that disgusting name.  
  
Ellie: I know somebody.  
  
Ashley: Who?  
  
Ellie: JT.  
  
Ashley: JT as in Toby's friend JT?  
  
Ellie: Yeah Ash, come on how bad can it be?  
  
Ashley: I known the kid since he was in grade 7. He's not normal.  
  
Ellie: Ash, your not normal, the kid changed, just ask him.  
  
Ashley: Fine alright I will.  
  
Ashley and Ellie continue walking down the hallway, Ashley thinking about asking JT to the dance, but will Ashley really ask JT to that dance? or will it be to late and JT already ask someone? 


End file.
